


Loser

by kronprinz



Series: Durmstrang days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Drabble Night, Durmstrang, Gen, Koldovstoretz doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronprinz/pseuds/kronprinz
Summary: Durmstrang and its students have a tendency to be quite explosive.





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written during the second round of Drabble Night at r/fanfiction discord. The prompt was **Brush with death**.  
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome as I am not a native speaker.

"Expulso!" Mstislav shouted, his forehead beaded with sweat. A column to Felix’s left exploded with blue light. He didn’t manage to cast Protego in time and was knocked down, a piece of the column pinning his robes to the ground.  
Mstislav, victorious, made his way to his fallen foe. “Can't spell?” he laughed, leaning towards his schoolmate. “That’s what rubbing elbows with muggles does to you!” Felix looked away, trembling.  
“Now, what are we going to do with you, los…” The boy didn’t finish as his wand was knocked out of his hand and another pressed into his chin.  
_"Loser?"_


End file.
